Just for a Moment
by Sartha Anne Rose
Summary: Just one moment in time between two people. They're not who you might think. Short read, One-shot. .


Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of it's characters, but I suppose Yuki and Tatsu-kun are mine. .

AN: Wrote this in about a half hour between food and work, so be gentle. I just felt like writing, and this is what came out. Enjoy!

Snapshot

The sun's rays were blinding and the weather warm that day as he walked through a vast field of tall grass, breeze blowing through tufts of short brown hair. He could hear his friends and family in the distance, men and women alike, enjoying the beautiful day together, as a group. It was pleasant to hear those voices again, all together at one spot during a time when war did not ravage the world around them. It made him strangely content.

And this was the reason that he did not notice the whoosh of movement behind him until it was too late. He felt something slam against his back and lurched forward from the force of the blow, seeing slim, pale arms wrap around his shoulders while knees clamped onto his sides. He nearly fell over, but was able to steady himself as the new weight settled upon his body. He could not help but ghost a smile across his lips as his attacker leaned forward to kiss him gently at the space between his ear and cheek.

"One of these days I'm going to make you fall." The voice was playful and happy in his ears, the wind throwing strands of blond hair up and over his body, creating a shield of gold around them.

"One of these days you're going to miss." It was his half-hearted retort, making sure to lift his tone every so slightly from the normal monotony so that the aggressor would know his intentions. His personal leech laughed quietly and brought a chin down to rest on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. He continued to walk steadily, his arms now strung through the legs that clung to him at the waist. He did not mind, really, carrying the burden. He was more than used to it after far too many years of the same thing. Somewhere along the way a vow had been made to knock him over, but he was sure-footed and sturdy to a fault, so the vow had never been fulfilled. That meant frustration abounded for the monkey on his back.

"Oi! What're you two doing all the way out there? There's food!"

Duo.

"Food?" His passenger perked up at the mention of things that could be devoured and promptly nudged him in the sides with her legs, as she might a horse. "Walk faster! I'm hungry!"

His brow furrowed. "You _could_ walk, you know." There was a small scoff, and that was the end of that discussion. He did not increase his speed.

"Do you think this'll last forever?"

He was startled by the question, not positive what matter it was directed towards. That was quickly remedied.

"The peace and serenity, I mean... It seems so fragile, like it could break any moment now. I hope it doesn't..."

He looked down at the grass in front of him, watched his sneakers crush the green stalks down with every step. Yes, he also hoped that it would not shatter. It was something everyone needed, and he would be damned to see it taken away. There were too many precious things entangled in that word: Peace.

"It'll be okay." He felt the face on his shoulder stretch into a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I shouldn't doubt it."

"Tatsuya! Yuki!" Both cringed suddenly at the deep bellow. Uh-oh.

"Whoops, guess Dad's getting impatient. Tatsuya, run! Really fast!" The little blond girl on Tatsuya's back giggled at the thought of her older brother taking off across the field outside the Sanq kingdom, and the boy dutifully complied to her requests, powerful legs suddenly sprinting forward through the grass. The little girl screamed and laughed in his ear as he ran, both sets of blond and brown hair whipping out behind them as the wind became exhilarated with their game and danced alongside them. He reached the gathering just in time to see a braided man lean over to talk to another dark-haired man who looked strikingly like Tatsuya, fierce Prussian eyes watching his children carefully before glancing over at his companion.

"You really shouldn't yell at the kids for having fun, Heero. They're just being what they are."

"Oh, don't even bother trying to tell him that, Duo. It's a sad day when I become more lenient on a subject than he does- especially when it concerns his own flesh and blood. You'd think he would have learned by now." Yuki squirmed in her brother's arms as she saw her mother sitting at one of the picnic tables where everyone was gathered and he carefully released her onto the safety of the ground, watching the ten-year-old practically vault the table to get to the older woman. As Yuki climbed into her arms, he could see the woman who was his mother smile softly and run a careful hand through her daughter's golden hair. "Hello, lovely."

Tatsuya's gaze then shifted to see the more stoic form of his father, and he nodded in respect to him from across the tables. It was strange, seeing everyone together again, from his Uncle Milliardo and Aunt Lucrezia all the way to Duo Maxwell and the other Gundam Pilots. His sister's words echoed in his head, and Tatsuya could not help but smile.

Yes, the peace would last "forever", even if forever meant one more day. He knew that well as the man known as Heero Yuy, his father, returned the nod with a smile of his own.


End file.
